Amphoteric compositions of various types including derivatives of polyamines are known and have been used over the years for a variety of applications including surfactants in detergent and dishwashing formulations, fabric and paper treating compositions, metal treating and corrosion inhibition, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,069 to Masci teaches detergent compositions containing amphoteric derivatives of amidoamines but does not teach or disclose diamide or polyamide compositions having a reactive secondary, internal nitrogen amine site which is carboxyalkylated as provided in the present invention. Liquid dishwashing compositions disclosed in European Patent Application No. 92 203 230.5 to Jadwiga Palicka include amphoteric surface active agents; however, neither diamide nor polyamide compositions having a secondary, internal nitrogen amine site which is carboxyalkylated are disclosed by Palicka. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,630 to Williams et al. discloses amphoteric derivatives of a broad range of fatty polyamines, fatty amidoamines, fatty imidazoline amines and polyamines which are employed as oilfield corrosion inhibitors. There is, however, no disclosure or suggestion in the Williams patent of the applications of the amphoteric derivatives of the polyamines herein disclosed, including neither the softening/texture modification of substrates such as paper, textiles, human skin surfaces and hair tresses, nor applications for metal working and lubrication.
Furthermore, providing non-irritating softening agents for fabric or paper substrates, or to human skin or hair, has been a long felt need. Fabrics tend to become slightly harsher after wear and laundering. Moreover, untreated personal hygiene facial tissue paper may be harsh and irritating to inflamed tissues, such as nasal orifice skin.
Various attempts have been made to soften fabrics such as suggested in patents directed to fabric softeners, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,533 of Neiditch for a liquid fabric softener, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,155 of Kardouche and 5,376,287 of Borcher et al which describe antistatic fabric softener sheets, which include fabric-softening agents, such as cationic and nonionic surfactants.